One For All
by DevilsWatchOverUs
Summary: Comet is the latest group to choose Dexter as their guide. Their leader is proving to be an effective soldier, but her intentions are hidden. Will Comet succeed, or will they fall when disaster strikes? -Mild language. -Little bit of gore.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Wow!" a trainee exclaimed. "You beat up that jumbo spawn like nobody's business!"

"Thanks," the monotone reply was strained, as if the other found it hard to talk. A few other trainees ran up.

"Can we group with you?" most of them were level ones', begging for the help of a level two. "We'll be useful!"

"I don't mind," coffee brown eyes turned to examine the three who had come to her. "If you promise me one thing."

"Sure!" the only boy who had come piped up. "Anything!"

"Good," she hissed though her teeth. "Keep in mind, I'm the boss here."

"So," a level one girl was grinning at her groups' 'leader' with more empathy than needed. "What's your name? Where are you from? I'm Marin VonKeeper! I used to live in Citiesville, but had to evacuate my area."

"Cassidy Comet," her pale face turned to look at the one called 'Marin.' "I've come here from farther North- Lakesville, actually."

"Wow!" a taller female trainee came from behind the two. "That's so cool! There's a lot of freshwater lakes there, right? Oh! Sorry, I'm Lynn McAvalon! From Townsville!"

"Since we're all introducing each other," a tan-skinned boy with dusty black hair sat down by Cassidy, "I suppose I can't be left out. My name's Marrok Cankcrow. Actually, I used to live down in Genius Grove."

"Did you know Dexter?" Cassidy seemed to pay little mind to the others, focusing on cleaning her weapon of Fusion gunk.

"No, but I'd heard of him while I was there," he shrugged. "You a Dex fangirl?"

"In a word," the level two set down her weapon and pulled her long, thigh-length braided hair out of her uniform. "Actually, sure. His logical thinking and amazing discoveries are a plus to the younger group of humans everywhere. He has the respect of many adults, something I do so envy." Cassidy put the gun back on her arm, "I'm simply glad another exists who is not afraid to show their intelligence to the… 'higher power' many adults think they are."

"Sounds like you were in the KND?" Marin asked.

"No, but I like being treated like an adult."

"Oh," Lynn sighed. "Now what?"

"For now? Wait. The Fusion creatures we need to kill will come to us. I don't like mindlessly running around. Makes me feel like an idiot."

Cassidy Comet was nothing if not formal and passionate. Wearing the general trainee attire and Lightning Gun, she wouldn't appear to stand out. Yet her slitted, dark eyes, long braid, and black-rimmed square glasses were quickly becoming known around the camp. The whole of the way she spoke and moved were becoming common topics.

'_What do you think Comet would do?' _and _'Geez, she really must hate fusions!'_ or _'She's fourteen and that sour?' _even things like _'Could she be any meaner? She has followers, not friends. She has workers, not allies! When that stabs her in the back, I'll have to get it on video!'_

The last part was very, very true. Cassidy didn't like 'friends.' Though a group of kids did begin considering her just that. Despite warding them off, she couldn't seem to shake them.

One of them, and the first trainee to approach her, was Marin VonKeeper. She was certainly… interesting in Cassidy's eyes. With bleach-blond hair and darker 'highlights' (oddly enough), gray eyes (which actually leaned somewhat to green), and pale skin, she seemed to be the typical 'wannabe.' However, she was also willing to help if she could, though not without whining. Marin was fifteen.

Another, Lynn McAvalon, was a whole other story entirely. She had darker blond hair, almost like dirt, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Lynn stood a good six inches over most girls her age (about fifteen). Very strong, yet very stubborn. It drove most of the kids up a wall.

Then there was Marrok Cankcrow, who was the typical 'I sit in the bleachers and watch' boy. With black hair that looked dirt-covered (though wasn't), tan skin, and eyes so brown they were black, he made a few of the girls gawk at the sight. Thin but muscular, he was willing and ready for just about anything, and never stopped smiling. Marrok, also around fifteen, liked to pick fun at Cassidy, but was ready to follow her command at the drop of a hat.

Later on, others came along. Like Sarah Brownhorse and Emily Archertank. They were sisters (with different fathers, apparently) and where Cassidy's age. Sarah prided in keeping her hair dyed bright blue, and Emily bright green. Sarah's was down to her shoulders, while Emily's only went to her neck. Both hairstyles were… spiky. Their matching caramel skin color and lavender eyes had people mistaking them for one another all the time.

With them came Anderson Redkeep. He was thirteen (and rumored to have been in the KND), with brown hair that had red streaks dyed in it. His eyes were almost orange, and his creamy, freckly skin was almost comical. Anderson had circular glasses with tan rims, and kept them on a small gold chain (as not to loose them, which he seemed to do often).

The group, though a little odd, was quickly making it through the 'popularity ring' of The Academy. With Cassidy's leadership, their tasks were often completed not first, but the most effectively. She would point out loopholes in the assignments and exploit them, often finding hidden treasures for herself or her group members.

Around camp, their little group had become known as 'Comet.' Young trainees often asked for their assistance. Many were refused, yet Cassidy did pick a select few to help every now and again. They were often admitted into her group later on.

With much effort, the group graduated just below the top of their class. Their mission now? Head to the graduation area, choose a guide, and join the battle to save the Earth!


	2. Welcome to DexLabs

"Where's Cassidy?" Marin asked, heading with Comet to Dexter's post. He was in their sights now; red hair, lab coat, and glasses very visible. "She should've been waiting for us with him already!"

"I know," Marrok frowned. "This isn't like her. Something must be wrong."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Sarah, he thinks so," Emily poked fun at her sister.

"Hope she's okay," Anderson and Lynn exclaimed, almost in unison. All to soon, the group reached Dexter. He smiled at them, arrogance a'blazing (as Cassidy had remarked not long after they were announced to graduate).

"Hello, good to see you," his gloved hands were on his hips, which made a few group members chuckle. He ignored it. "So, who are you?"

"We're Comet!" Lynn chirped. "That's I'm Lynn McAvalon, that's Marin VonKeeper, Anderson Redkeep, Sarah Brownhorse, Emily Archertank, and Marrok Cankcrow!" Dexter smiled and nodded.

"We can't accept you as our guide yet, though," Marrok huffed. "We're not sure where our 'faithful leader' has run off to."

"Oh?" Dexter shrugged. "One of those people, huh?"

"No!" the group almost shouted in unison. Dexter flinched back.

"Cassidy is very reliable!" Marin squawked.

"She's probably hurt," Emily hissed.

"Okay! Sorry, sorry! So, when do you think she'll be here?" Dexter barely got the words out before an unfamiliar voice sliced the air around them.

"About now, actually," and there she stood. Cassidy let a smirk touch her lips, and slowly walked over until she was around fife feet from each of them. "Forgive my tardiness, Sir. I was recovering from a minor injury in The Academy's Med. Bay," she motioned to her left eye, which was hidden by a white, padded eye patch. "I managed to somehow get Fusion gunk in my left eye here. The result was painless, however, I currently have limited vision…" Cassidy pushed her glasses up her nose, "…moreso than before. I cannot see far away in my right eye."

"How long will it take to heal?" Dexter asked after pausing to examine her.

"Roughly a week, Sir. Do forgive the inconvenience. Actually, it may take longer. The… for lack of a better term, _imbeciles_ who made the attempt to heal it did a rather poor job, as it went unnoticed by them for quite some time."

"You don't need to apologize," the boy genius shrugged, followed by a sly grin. "So, you wanted me as your guide?" he mocked shock. "I'm flattered. Why, of the four of us, did you choose little-ol'-me?" Comet was busy cracking up at the sassy, arrogant boy, yet Cassidy held a straight face (amazingly!).

"I believe you are out greatest hope to defeat Fuse. Your intention of locating the worlds heroes and vast genius mind are key components needed to win this war. In addition," she sighed, "I would find working with you quite an honor, considering I've never met someone whom… could so easily outsmart me." Dexter was grinning like a madman at the last remark.

"Oh, and she has a thing for scientists!" Anderson piped up.

"Andy, shut it! It was a book!" Cassidy snapped.

"A very, very detailed book, I might add!" Lynn joined in.

"I was starting to wish _I_ had been _his _test subject!" Emily laughed.

"Oh, yes, all those _chemicals_!" Sarah was holding her sides, trying to breath. Cassidy's face was bright-red and hidden in her hand.

"By all things logical, you are the most immature group I have ever met!"

"Hey, we weren't the ones reading Si-Fi smut," Marrok poked her in the side. Dexter was leaning on the computer screen behind him, practically laughing his ass off. Cassidy flinched, and the group (along with Dexter) glanced at her to see why.

"Oh!" the DexLabs CEO exclaimed. Oh the Comet's leader's right shoulder was Dexter's Nano. He smiled. "There you are!" The Nano ignored him and looked at the group. It quickly hopped off Cassidy's shoulder and went in front of Marin.

"Aw! He's so cute!" when she tried to touch him, he moved just out of reach. Sarah and Emily did the same thing, with the same result. Lynn tried to coax him closer, but to no avail. He ignored Marrok and Anderson entirely.

With a smirk, the Nano winked at them. All four girls squealed and laughed, which made the Nano grin.

"You are such a tease!" Dexter (the life-sized version) scolded. His Nano stuck his tongue out at him, and sat back on Cassidy's shoulder. The Nano looked up at her and smiled, a crafty and sly glint in his eyes. Cassidy frowned in response, apparently making the little thing uncomfortable.

She picked him up (much as one would a little puppy or kitten) with both hands and held him in front of her to see. He squirmed at first, then settled down. The expression on his face screamed 'Get 'choo hands off'a me, woman!' but he didn't struggle.

"He doesn't like that," Dexter pointed out.

"Thanks, I noticed," Cassidy huffed in reply. Now that she had been here for a while, the others seemed to notice her moving more sluggishly, as if she were tired or sore. It wouldn't've surprised them.

With a cut-off sigh, Cassidy let go of the Nano Dexter. It fell at first, but quickly remembered that it could float. For a moment, the little thing watched her. Then, he gave an annoyed huff, and sat on Dexter's shoulder, looking away from her in a less-than-mature manner. Dexter shrugged, almost throwing the Nano off.

"Alright," the boy genius grinned, "welcome to DexLabs. I hope you enjoy your stay." With that, the group was warped to their new quarters in Tech Square.


	3. Unidentified Comet Leader

**[Tech Square, DexLabs. Dexter's Main Lab]**

"So," Ben was leaning over Dexter's rolly chair, grinning like a maniac. "Any cute girls fangirl over you lately?" Dexter looked up from his work and huffed.

"No," he was lying. Quite a few good-looking girls were 'fangirling' over him. Although, he didn't care for any of them. They weren't… well, first, they were in a war and he had no time for such things. Forget everything else. That was the main reason.

Now he was lying to himself. Great.

"Right," chuckled Ben. "Dude, I've seen them." Dexter rolled his chair back quickly to jab his best friend in the gut. The Omnytrix-powered boy gave a grunt and stumbled, but quickly regained himself. "Are you in denial?"

"I have no time for such stoopid things," his accent made him drawl out the word 'stupid' a little more than necessary. "There's work to be done."

"What was her name? Marin? She was pretty cute."

"She's only here by orders of her groups' leader."

"Who's that?"

"Ugh," the question of the day. Not that Dexter didn't have her file; he'd looked it over a few times (as he often did with group leaders) to make sure she was fit for anything he was about to give her. Apparently, she had very set standards for everything. Must be treated equal. Doesn't respond well to sheer command, must be asked. Nothing wasn't rational- she appeared to have quite a grip on common logic. But…

"You there?" Ben poked him.

"Yeah," the boy genius flinched.

"Who is the group leader? Hell, what's the group?"

"Comet," leaning back, the CEO of DexLabs took off his glasses to clean them. "Their leader is Cassidy Comet."

"Oh!" the brunet stood up a little straighter. "That girl with the eye patch?"

"Mhm."

"I had her do a side-mission for me today," the redhead raised an eyebrow and placed his glasses back on his nose.

"How'd she do?"

"She wasn't the quickest to get it done," Ben sighed, "however, she came back with the most profit."

"What did you have her do?"

"I asked her to search an Infected Zone for Kevin."

"Why not just throw her off a cliff?"

"Quiet. Anyways, she took a detour rather than going on the route I told her to go on. She ended up talking to Buttercup, and learning about a Pesky Pony- who names these things by the way?- that was carrying around about one thousand Taros. She found it, destroyed it, got to Kevin, spoke with him, and came back to me."

"And?"

"When she came back, she offered me the Taros," Dexter's mind stopped for about half a second at that.

"…Why?"

"She said, and I quote, 'This is not something I greatly need, and offer it in the hopes it can be put to better use than my own selfishness. I have no use for this; my food, housing, and clothing is now provided to me for free.'" Ben spoke standing straight up when he began repeating what Cassidy had said, his hand over his heart and giving a blank 'soldier to idiot' (or, unamused) look at nothing in particular.

"…My, my," the CEO leaned back in his chair, resting his head and closing his eyes. "What about weapons she could buy that I can't provide her?"

"I don't think she cares."

"Reasonable," Dexter shook his head.

"Marin- that's one of her group members, right?- was telling me about how much of a tease your Nano is," the boy genius couldn't help but start laughing.

"He seems to like most girls," then added "Nano or otherwise."

"Huh. Dexter as a player. I just cannot see that," Ben was scolded with a backhand on his arm (which he probably barely felt). And, speak of the Devil, Nano Dexter glided into the room and took a seat on Dexter's lap. "Hey, Nano-player." Ben teased. The Nano winked at him and shook his finger. The brunet just laughed. "Get some rest, Dex. I have a favor to ask you for tomorrow."

"What's that," Dexter's speech was slightly slurred from being so tired, which appeared to be just now hitting him.

"I want you to push Comet around a bit," he grinned. "Those kids have potential- but not on their own."

'_Those kids have potential- but not on their own.'_

What exactly had Ben meant by that? Dexter had been trying to figure it out all morning. Which was from about 7:30AM to 9:30AM. So far, he hadn't come up with a solid hypothesis. Perhaps once he spoke with Comet Ben's intentions would become clearer.

Nope, not at all.

Marin and Lynn were in the middle of some teenage-edited (and very complex) version of 'patty-cake,' Marrok and Anderson were arm wrestling (with Marrok winning), and Sarah and Emily were busy talking about how they could buy new accessories to match their ridiculous hair.

About the only useful thing going on was over by Mandark Industries across the street, where Cassidy appeared to be talking to Mandark himself. Well, that's great. Before heading over to the rest of Comet, Dexter decided to pay them a little visit.

"…and you said Comet graduated that highly? Interesting. However, most trainees are complete idiots, and will follow anyone who looks or acts powerful. Your little group is no exception."

"Your remarks are invalid. You use the same method of control."

"Shut up!" Mandark hissed at Cassidy. Okay, he had that coming. Dexter tried not to laugh, but was caught grinning by his rival. "Hey! What do you want, Dorkster?"

"Just to speak with Comet. Cassidy, that means you. Why are you over here, anyways?"

"Sir," the brunet turned to him, her posture as straight and proper as she could make it, "forgive me. I was summoned over here by your rival. He simply believed I was of a lesser mind and wished to taunt me."

"You're the hardest person to piss off," Mandark huffed under his breath.

"You are the easiest," Dexter and Cassidy replied in unison. They looked at each other, and the boy genius grinned. However, the leader of Comet simply ignored the gesture. The look on her face screamed _'You're my boss, nothing more.'_

For some reason, that was bothering him. She was the only person who didn't appear to want to act 'chummy' with him. Normally, that's exactly what Dexter wanted from a person- shut up and listen. But this was taking it to another level. An almost annoying level.

Both guide and disciple (if she could be called such) returned to the rest of Comet. When they were spotted, Marin yelped and stopped playing with Lynn.

"Cass!" she jumped up and jogged up to her leader. "What'd Mandork have to say?" she chuckled when Dexter gave her a smirk.

"Show some respect," the CEO of DexLabs almost gave away his utter surprise by squeaking at her harsh comment, but managed not to. "He may be rude and immature, however, he is leading this fight as much as any hero- that, and his intelligence far surpasses our own."

"Sorry," Marin examined the ground. She glanced at Dexter. He just shrugged.

"Cass!" Nano Dexter (who the human Dexter was having a hard time keeping track of) glided down onto her shoulder. He grinned at her. "Hi!"

"Greetings, Nano," was her monotone response. Wait, that wasn't _quite_ a monotone. Her voice went up slightly, coming close to revealing what very well could be the voice she has when not a mindless drone. Dexter could also tell she was holding back a smile.

So she liked the Nano Dexter? Interesting.

"Alright, I have a mission for you," Dexter informed, pulling out a clipboard (with a holographic screen, of course) and typing something on it.

"Ready when you are, Sir," Cassidy nodded for him to go on.

"Fusion Blossom has been causing trouble by Pokey Oaks Junior High. You must stop her and attain her Nano."

"Now, or later?" Sarah asked, but was silenced by a jab in the ribs by Cassidy's elbow.

"Now," with that, Cassidy turned around and walked off. It took Comet a moment to realize how quickly she'd responded, but when they did, they followed right behind her. Nano Dexter floated up by Dexter's head.

"So," it huffed, giving its human counterpart a side glance, "what do you think?"

"I think she might have some leader potential," the other sighed. "But she's very-"

"Untrusting."

"What?"

"She doesn't trust you. She doesn't trust Comet. She doesn't trust Ben or Mandark or Blossom or anyone. That's why she's so tense. She doesn't like not knowing so many people."

"…You think that's it?" Dexter thought about it for a moment. She had no 'friends,' just followers. She never acted unprofessionally around anyone. Her actions were out of necessity only.

Then it made sense. Cassidy appeared to be afraid that by acting any less than 'mindless drone,' she may become friends with someone, and be stabbed in the back later. By rejecting any and all forms of normal 'friend-making' socialization, she was putting up a wall to keep from being harmed herself.

Just like him.

He shook the last thought from his head. Cassidy had to have friends- back home, in Lakesville. There had to be someone she trusted, or else she wouldn't be here. There was no other reason she'd come to fight this war. Was there?

"Check her file more," Nano Dexter sat on his counterpart's shoulder.

Well, he'd have to do just that.

Comet had completed their mission without incident. They each were now in possession of a Blossom Nano, and back in their quarters, likely introducing it to their Finn, AlienX, and Rex Nanos. Perhaps looking at the Taros they found while fighting. Maybe reviewing the battle. Perhaps _socializing_ in some way.

Something Cassidy would clearly not be doing.

Her file, once Dexter attempted to dig a little deeper into it, was… explanatory. From kindergarten to sixth grade, no 'friends' were recorded. The ones that were vanished quickly, likely a reason for her lack of trust.

Her seventh grade file held one friend for the beginning of the year, and nothing later. Eighth grade held again one friend, which lasted until ninth grade.

Then there was a very, very detailed explanation as to why her friend-making had been utterly obliterated.

Apparently, her closest friend (who must have been closer than she was used to) simply tired of her. This person seemed to have wanted pity, and instead was given solutions. For this reason, the 'friend' exploited a key factor only she knew- Cassidy's past.

Before changing schools in the seventh grade, Cassidy had a… violet record. Nothing that was for no reason, of course. All of it, once reviewed, was clearly self defense (though others appeared to have trouble admitting that, and she was punished). The 'friend' claimed to know of this and _fear_ Cassidy.

About two months later that 'friend' was suspended from school for bruising another student thought biting. And, apparently, she'd been known to kick, punch, and scratch too. Everything claimed about Cassidy, then, was bullshit.

It was really pissing Dexter off. Oh, he knew what it was like to have no friends. And he'd been stabbed in the back before but… nothing like that. The genius couldn't help but wonder what she want thinking now…

Hell, who was he kidding? He knew exactly what her train of thought was.

Without friends, you cannot be stabbed in the back. If you cannot be stabbed in the back, you cannot be hurt. If you cannot be hurt, you're safe.

Dexter had thought like that most of his life; up until he met the Professor, the Powerpuff Girls, Ben, and Numbuh One, that is. He himself let so few people into his 'trust circle' (as the Professor called it).

Trust was now a vital component. If Cassidy didn't trust, then she wasn't going to rely on others to protect her, even if they were told to. She wouldn't think they'd follow though. This would make others uneasy and back off from her. If that happened then when she needed the backup… it wouldn't come.

She needed to be able to trust somehow. Needed to be less afraid of being hurt. Dexter sighed. There was no way she was going to work well here…


	4. As Predicted Or Was It?

**[12:46PM, outside Pokey Oaks Junior High]**

"Run!" a boy, around fourteen, screamed to his teammate. The pair was surrounded by Pesky Pony, and a Husky Horsie (seriously, who names these!) was closing in.

"Marin, Lynn, take their right! Sarah, Emily, Left! Marrok, Anderson, cover their backs!" Comet rushed up to the battle, Lightning Guns and Swords blazing. "I'll handle the horse." Within moments, the backup was successfully fending off the level four Fusion creatures.

But more were coming.

Cassidy grunted when she was hit in the right side by one of the smaller creatures, sending her flying two yards left. On the ground, she lifted her gun to fire at her attacker, but the boss Fusion beast was rearing up over her.

"No!" one of the boys Comet had come to help called, ready to sprint to her help…

Only to be shot at by Cassidy herself.

The Husky Horsie came down hard, and the Comet leader barely rolled left, earning a gash in her right side. She gasped for breath, and looked up into the face of another Pesky Pony. Struggling, the stubborn girl stood and ran back as to further avoid close-range damage.

Two of the Pesky Ponies went down by the boss creatures sides (as they had moved into zones Cassidy specified to her group members), leaving her with the Husky Horsie.

"If there's a Hell for creatures like you, tell your Devil I said hello," she pulled up her gun, ignoring the pain in her side and fired madly, only goal being to eliminate the Fusion beast in front of her.

After another few minutes of this, the area was cleared, and Comet members were speaking with the pair who had requested the backup. Cassidy didn't move from the spot she'd shot down the Husky Horsie.

Both boys wore matching red hoodies and gray shirts, had darker skin, and worn out jeans. Both of them also held Lightning Swords. Level three, at most. They were busy flicking dirt out of their light brown hair.

The Comet leader turned to look at the group with her good eye. The blood coming from her side stunned them.

"Cassidy!" Marin yelped.

"We need to get her to a Med. Bay!" one of the boys went to walk closer to her, but she backed away.

"Are you all unharmed?"

"Better off than you!" Marrok remarked, panic etching itself in his voice.

"Good," Cassidy let out a ragged breath and fell to her knees. She continued to resist help even after she drifted off into a shock-educed sleep…

Exactly what he had expected.

Down to every detail, her actions were just as he'd predicted.

Cassidy had refused help during and after the fight with the Pesky Ponies and Husky Horsie. Even when her body stopped following her own orders, she'd growled and flinched in protest to the help of medics and her group members.

She'd even gone as far as to shoot at someone who tried to help to keep them away. However…

There was also the matter that, had Austin Bankheft (the boy who tried to come to her aid) reached her, he would have gotten the brunt of the blow from the Husky Horsie. A blow that Dexter was sure Cassidy had known would kill him. Fainting in the battle was one thing; Grim could help then. But even death wasn't something he could control. Only create and bring.

So, despite knowing she herself would be placed in immediate danger, Cassidy had shooed Austin away. And what did she do later? Offered Austin and his teammate (Jason Bankheft, the two boys were twins apparently) to join Comet.

It'd been exactly two days since then, and Comet was ordered to have a bit of downtime. Now, they could be found in the shopping district of Tech Square, mostly in the Tech Mall's cafeteria. And, though Cassidy had been willingly following her followers around the area (oddly), Dexter still didn't know why.

From the time he'd met her to now he'd learned nothing about the _current_ her.

For example, after talking with the other members of Comet, he'd learned that Marin's favorite animal was the Iriomote Cat, a rare Japanese feline. Her favorite color was blue (hence her now wearing a blue graduates uniform). He even knew her favorite season, which was winter.

Dexter knew Marrok was on his schools basketball team, and still shot hoops with other kids who'd chosen to have Dexter as their guide. However, Marrok liked soccer better. Apparently, he also had two younger sisters.

He knew things like this about Sarah, Emily, Anderson, Austin, and Jason too…

But he didn't even know Cassidy's favorite color. Perhaps, since she wore a red graduates suit, it was red? From her nature, did she like leopards, who were cunning? Rabbits, who were cute and fast? Did she like the spring, when everything came to life, or fall, when everything died? Had she played a sport at her old school, or did she on her downtime?

Dexter shook his head and growled to himself. Why was he even looking this up? Did he really even care? She was another fighting the war against Fuse, just like him, just like everyone else here. Everywhere. And yet…

He leaned back in his chair, glancing as the clock as he did so. 12:30PM. Comet normally had lunch around now. What would they do if he…

The boy genius grunted with annoyance and stood up, walking out of his secluded little lab and heading towards Tech Mall.

Comet had been happy to let him eat with them. It was interesting, for him, to see how different the group ate. In fact, he found it rather funny.

Sarah and Emily had to have something green or orange, like carrots and asparagus. That grossed out Marrok, who had to have a hotdog with only ketchup. Anderson was in it for ramen, ramen, and more ramen. Austin and Jason needed something spicy, like chili. Marin had to have a sour food or a fruit like pears and apples. Lynn just ate whatever was thrown at her, but was currently chowing down on some fish sticks. Cassidy didn't appear to be eating.

"Hey, Cass," Marin poked her leader in the shoulder. "Do you ever eat?"

"Would you stop bothering me if I ate something to show you I don't feed on air?" was her huffed reply.

"Yes!" the group answered in unison. Dexter chuckled.

"Fine," with that, the monotone girl walked off. In a moment she returned with a small box and a mug that would need two hands to wrap around it. Everyone watched her, which she was clearly not liking.

Opening the box, Cassidy pulled out a cinnamon and sugar doughnut. Boredly, she took a bite of it, then a drink from the mug.

"Tea and doughnuts?" Anderson forgot he was eating and almost choked on his ramen when he spoke.

"Mmhm," Comet's leader mumbled though chewing. Dexter looked at the mug and doughnuts, then back at her. Actually, he'd expected something more… expensive. Like she'd come back with a full blown boiled goose or something. He laughed inwardly at the thought.

Actually, his thoughts were starting to wander a bit more than he'd like lately. It was getting hard to focus on one thing for long (aside from his inventions, of course). Cassidy gave him a side glance when she'd noticed how long he'd been looking at her food. He was sitting to her right, so her bad eye wasn't visible to him at this angle.

Her slitted and annoyed eye was quickly taken as a challenge by the boy genius, who glared right back at her. For a tense moment, the two were locked in a staring contest. Dexter had only ever lost them to his close friends and family (which wasn't often), and she didn't appear to have lost many herself.

Finally, Dexter grinned. She let out a huff and turned away to drink her mug of tea (which he noticed was so light it was likely to be just hot milk and sugar). It didn't feel like a win to the DexLabs CEO. More like a 'I'm to good for that crap,' dismissal.

Dexter ended up spending the day with Comet and their newest members. When the finally began going back to their quarters, it was 6:30PM. Cassidy, surprisingly, was the last to return to her dorm. However, he found that this was likely because she didn't want a member of Comet to feel alone walking around the Tech Mall area.

She was dedicated, he'd give her that.

"Cassidy," Dexter asked when she began walking back to her quarters.

"Yes, Sir?" she didn't look back when she spoke.

"Would you mind if I came back with you for a bit?" he sounded like an idiot to his own ears. "To chat?"

"As you wish," did her voice shake?

When the two got back to her dorm, she turned to him before opening the door. The look she gave him was the most expression he'd ever seen on her- worry. Once inside, Dexter had a hard time seeing why.

The dorm was very clean. Her suitcase was by the dresser, clothing likely placed inside. The bed was made, and there was no bad odor. It was when he walked around the bed that he saw what she was so worried about.

Her four Nanos- Finn, AlienX, Rex, and Blossom had their own, small bed in a basket. They were dozing soundly, curled up with each other. Beside them, on the nightstand by the left of the bed, was a picture.

He picked it up and stared.

The frame held multiple images. Some of Cassidy and an older woman with a great resemblance, and her with an even older man with some resemblance. Her parents? The files on her he'd read didn't have pictures.

In every picture, she was smiling. She was _happy_. A genuine smile, not a fake smile someone puts on when they're told to have their picture taken. Something he'd never seen her do.

She was also wearing normal atire; blue and black striped shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a paint-splattered designer hoodie (earbuds and all). The lack of glasses in the images gave her eyes a wider look to them- less threatening.

In another frame were two animals- a young German Shepherd rolled over on his back looking at the camera, and a ginger-and-white cat. Probably the fluffiest cat Dexter had ever seen, too.

"Who are they?" he asked, trying not to wake the Nanos.

"The humans or animals?"

"Both."

"My mom and dad," she pointed to the two people accordingly. "My dog, Rune, and cat, Butterscotch." So… _normal_. A mom, dad, cat, and dog. How, _why_ did Cassidy leave that to come here?

Dexter noticed there weren't any pictures of friends. Not shocking.

"You look so… normal," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and when he realized what he'd said, he slapped a gloved hand over his mouth. There was a slight pause.

"Cards are on the table, Sir," he turned to look at Cassidy, who was now wearing a gray t-shirt and sweat pants (she'd likely been wearing them beneath her graduates uniform).

"Yeah," Dexter sighed. "I just don't know the slightest thing about you. I mean, simple things. Favorite color. Favorite season. If you have siblings. Play sports. _Why_ you're fighting this war."

"Ask, then," she wasn't looking at him. The Comet leader was now sitting on the bed, examining the sheets. The DexLabs CEO sighed again.

"I'm going to sound like an idiot," he joked. "Fine. Favorite color?"

"I don't like colors, but red is alright."

"Season?"

"Summer. Everything else is to cold."

"Sports?"

"Hate them. Though, I can play badminton." Interesting.

"Favorite place?"

"Define."

"Forest, beach, mountains."

"I like it anywhere I can see the sky. Higher places. Doesn't have to be a mountain, just somewhere…" she sighed. "Continue."

"Animal?"

"Christ," she paused.

"Didn't know he was an animal."

"No," she huffed, "I just like animals. I don't think I have a favorite."

"Huh," he smiled. "Food?"

"Meat."

"What kind?"

"Duck, chicken, cow, pig, just meat."

"Only meat? No candy?"

"Okay, Skittles."

"Fruit?"

"Pink lady apples… with caramel." Classy.

"Grain?"

"You just like asking stupid questions, right?"

"Mhm. Answer."

"Noodles. With cheese."

"Dairy?"

"Cheese."

"Type?"

"I'm going to kill you if this takes more than an hour. Cheddar or mozzarella, namely mozzarella."

"Vegetable?"

"I like carrots with ranch dressing only, and I can bear corn and some beans," she sighed. "Done analyzing me?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dexter smiled at her. "Just glad I can feel like I know you a little better." But he _didn't_! Nothing she'd said really changed anything! Why hadn't it? Why did he still want to know more…?

And then it hit him. He didn't want to know more. He wanted to see it. Dexter paused. He wanted to see her reaction to something she liked. Hell, to something she _didn't_ like! Just a reaction of some kind!

"Sir," he was pulled out of his thoughts by Cassidy tugging on his lab coat. It was the most unprofessional thing he'd ever seen her do, therefore, was to shocked to scold her. He just smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why are you making me answer all these stupid questions?" and yet she still showed no real reaction. Jesus.

"I just…" and he realized there was really nothing he could say. "I don't… I'm not sure, exactly. I…" for a moment, he watched her and blinked. _'Cards are on the table, Sir,'_ she'd said. She was right. They still were.

"…I want to see you react to something. To act like you have emotion," he bit the inside of his lip. "I want… to see you trust someone enough to do that!" the last part came out more… begging than he'd intended it too. Cassidy just watched him.

"Trust?" she finally asked. "Who can I trust?"

"You can trust me," Dexter waited to get hit (physically or mentally) in some way. She just watched him. After a moment, she removed her glasses and looked up at her guide and… by the God of Science…

What he once assumed were lifelessly dark-brown eyes came alive with lighter hues, as if someone had carefully blended dark and milk chocolate together. Despite this, here eyes weren't… squiggly with color like some eyes were, but rather straight, 'organized,' for lack of a better term. And, like in the pictures, they became less slitted and more lively, wider and less threatening. Dexter was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing for a moment.

"I do trust you," now Dexter was _sure_ he'd stopped breathing. He half expected to be dead at her next move though.

She _smiled_ at him.

Not much, just a quirk of her lips, tilted upwards only so much. He couldn't believe this person was what had been fighting this war, had been so heartlessly (at first glance, anyways) leading her group, and had so willingly thrown herself in danger for another.

No, this was the normal girl he'd seen in those pictures. The one who lived with a loving family, probably with a white picket fence and… and…

…No friends.

"You do?" he sounded a little winded from shock.

"I can tell things, namely by the way you act and speak. However, your glasses distort what I can see," she sighed. "I can't really 'read' a person when their eyes are covered… which is why I cover mine." Read him. How far had she read?

Apparently, something he did gave the question away.

"You don't trust many people. Ben, Numbuh One, the Powerpuff Girls, the Professor- for the record, I've spoken to them- but that's it."

"Spot on," Dexter smiled. He glanced at the clock.

7:15PM. Longer than he'd thought.

"I have to…"

"See you tomorrow, Sir," the smile vanished, replaced with cold formality. Slightly disappointed, he turned to walk out.

"Good night," he didn't expect much of a reply.

"I'll see you in the morning, Dexter," as the door closed behind him, he smiled. That was a start.


	5. And Yet Another Theory

**[11:30PM, Tech Square]**

It'd been three days after Dexter had managed to speak with Cassidy (in a less-formal manner). The conversation hadn't left his mind since they'd had it. He sighed, wishing he could go and talk with her now.

Dexter had been out fighting a Fusion infestation back in Pokey Oaks Junior High. He'd started fighting at 7:00PM. Now, he was just happy for the shower to wash off Fusion matter.

The CEO of DexLabs let the hot water run over him. Honestly, he was to tired to do much else. Thankfully, he had inventions that did such for him, but still. He was a little scared that he'd just pass out here in the shower and drown.

That'd sure be dignifying.

Chuckling to himself, Dexter shut off the water, toweled off, got into his pajamas and flopped into bed. However, after about one hour, he found that he couldn't really sleep. Great. Sitting up, the boy genius cursed at himself, debating on whether or not to knock himself out somehow.

After a moment, he sighed.

"Computeress?"

"Yes, Dexter?"

"Will you check to see if Cassidy Comet is awake?" why was he asking his computer to do this again?

"One moment please."

A moment later…

"She is currently awake, Dexter."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"At this hour?"

"Yes, Dexter," Dexter placed a headset on, which he grabbed from a compartment in his nightstand.

"Patch her though."

"Yes, Dexter," a moment later, the line picked up.

"Dexter? Sir, what do you need?" she sounded tired. Why had she been awake?

"…I was hoping you'd know," he huffed. This was a dumb idea. "I'm not sure, actually. I don't even know why…"

"You want someone to talk to," well. She was pretty good at this. Kudos to her.

"…Yeah, I guess. Sorry if I bothered you-"

"I wasn't doing anything, Dex," she paused. "C-can I call you that?" Did she stutter? Dexter smiled, for some reason very pleased by the reaction.

"Of course," he leaned back on his pillow and set his glasses on the nightstand. "I don't mind." She sighed on the other line. He breathed a laugh.

"If you ever need to talk, Dex, feel free to call," he could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't mind helping where I can."

"Be warned, I might take up that offer. Can I ask you something?"

"As long as the question isn't like the ones from before, sure."

"Will you tell me why you really came to fight this war?" a pause. Not good.

"…I'm doing this for my family," she breathed. "You see, my dad… is sick. I want him to… heal. He wont if Fuse keep destroying our planet," her father was sick? Was the Fusion matter causing it? Something she was saying just didn't add up…

"I see," Dexter mused.

"Dexter?" her voice was unsure.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever win this fight?" the question hung in the air. To anyone else, the red haired genius would have said yes in the most hopeful voice he could manage. But not to her. She'd know he was lying.

"…I don't know, Cass."

"Thanks," she whispered. "I was just making sure you wouldn't lie."

Comet, who were still on downtime, had gotten bored with walking around the Tech Mall. Instead, they now frequented Sector V, often getting missions form Numbuh Two, or chatting with other graduates that hadn't beaten Fusion Blossom yet.

Every now and again, Cassidy would even agree to help the less-advanced, simply out of boredom. One girl she and Comet helped, Lilac Invade, had many Comet members taking a liking to her. She was a pale, dirty-blonde haired girl who was rather short, but had as much spirit as any of them. She wore only a green graduates uniform.

The groups' leader had approved when the blue-eyed girl requested to join her team.

"I've envied Comet since I heard about them when I was at The Academy," Lilac had said. "Even though I never got to see you there myself, I still thought highly of you. Most of the other kids teased me for it. They said you guys were just a myth, scaring kids out of the idea of 'leader and group' and to the idea of 'team.'"

"We do as much as anyone else," Cassidy had replied, "there's no need to envy us. And I find that many kids here work on a 'leader and group' basis. 'Team' is just a pretty word to be thrown around. _'Team'_ is a myth." Comet had flinched at that, but didn't dare tell her she was wrong.

Despite Cassidy's lack of socialization and general caring, Comet held her on a high pedestal. She was the smartest of them, and best suited to lead. They were aware, or had assumed, she was to scared to have friends here, out of the idea that she may pick favorites. For that, no one could really blame her.

Cassidy sighed to herself. The memory of what Lilac had said still hung in the air. She _envied_ them. Did others envy them? The Comet leader hated that sin. It had pushed people away from her for to long.

She picked up the headset in the nightstand by her bed. Was she really about to do this? The line rang three times, and finally, as sleepy voice picked up. She'd forgotten it was 10:30PM.

"Yes?" the voice asked, apparently just waking up.

"Lilac," Cassidy addressed her, and the voice changed.

"Yes, Ma'am? What's wrong?" the Comet leader smiled to herself.

"I have a mission for you."

"Anything! What, when, and where?"

"I want you to scout out more members for Comet. More new graduates. Tomorrow. Wherever you can find them." There was a pause on the other line.

"Ma'am… but why?"

"I have my reasons. Good night, Lilac."

"G'night, Ma'am!" Cassidy hung up. This was about to get interesting.

So there was Cassidy, Marin, Lynn, Marrok, Sarah, Emily, Austin, Jason, Lilac, and now… she was recruiting?

What were her intentions behind this? Cassidy's predictable-ness just turned sour. Had he really thought he could keep such easy track of her for so long before she did something completely out of the blue?

Dexter held his head in his hand. Comet's expanding would be good, knowing how picky their leader was when choosing members. So far, Comet had not failed a single mission. Was it the fact that Cassidy knew who to choose, or her leadership?

The questions hadn't stopped, even after Dexter had learned more about Cassidy. He still felt like he was in the same gray area he had been when he'd met her. And, according to the behavior of his Nano, the little counterpart agreed.

But he had learned something interesting.

"_I like it anywhere I can see the sky. Higher places. Doesn't have to be a mountain, just somewhere…"_

That was a hint if he'd ever heard one, the boy genius realized. She liked to be in higher places. Somewhere she could see the _sky_. And she'd trailed off when speaking. Was that it, then? A bit of insight to something she cared about, wished for?

The _sky_. He had noticed when she'd left (via Lady Ranicorn), she'd looked down for a moment, then back up. Unhappily. _Longingly_.

Hell, that wasn't a hint. That was a fricking billboard.

Dexter smiled to himself.

"I think I have the perfect mission for Comet," he looked over at his Nano, who was sitting in an empty coffee cup. The Nano opened one eye and smiled.


	6. It Was A Simple Mission Wasn't It?

"Comet, I have a mission for you," Dexter walked up to the house area of Sector V, where Comet was standing and chatting by the door.

"Yes, Sir?" Cassidy pushed to the front of the group to face him.

"I have some equipment that needs testing, are you up for it?"

"Ready when you are, Sir," the groups' leader nodded.

"Good. Meet me on top of DexLabs in thirty minutes."

"On top?" Marrok moved from behind his group members. "How do we get up there? Is there an elevator?" Cassidy's annoyed expression almost made Dexter bust out laughing. He could tell she was silently screaming _'NO, you complete idiot, we're going to walk on each others feet until gravity forgets to work all the way up there! OF COURSE THERE'S AN ELEVATOR. IDIOT.' _He really admired her self-control.

"Yes," Dexter replied, "there's an elevator. See you there."

**[Thirty minutes later, 1:15, DexLabs roof]**

"Present, Si-" Cassidy stopped short when she noticed some assorted backpacks. They were mechanical and color-arranged. "What would you like us to-"

"Put them on, stand far away from each other, and press the red button on the right strap," Dexter didn't look up from his clipboard.

"As you wish," the Comet leader instructed her group members to do as they were told. When they were all a safe distance away from each other, the pressed the button. Dexter could have sworn he'd heard Cassidy gasp.

The backpacks changed, melding to their bodies perfectly. The machine had given them rudder-like tails for steering, talons on their feet for gripping, a helmet which regulated air pressure and temperature (the suit itself did the same), and _wings_.

The size of the wings depended on the person. Cassidy's had an eight-foot wingspan. Her arms were in place on the wings, holding a handle and strapped on tightly. The wings moved with her arms, their mechanical feathers barely making a sound when pushing together and away from each other.

"Now," Dexter grinned, "jump, and start flapping." Cassidy paused and stared. She looked at her team, at Dexter, then at the ground.

The hell with it, no one else would jump if she didn't.

Off the roof she went, flapping her wings as she fell straight down. The automatic suit quickly helped correct her coarse of action, and using thrusters which relied only on pushing air though them, kicked on. In no time, she soared back up, circled a few times, and signaled for her team to follow. Dexter was grinning, she knew it.

"You like it?" the voice came from the headset she wore which the helmet had automatically clipped onto her ear.

"You got the hint?" she was still shocked.

"What ever are you talking about?" oh, that dripped with sarcasm. Jackass. She smiled.

"Never mind, what do you want us to do, Sir?"

"Fly around for a bit, get used to your new wings, then come back. I'll make all the needed modifications, then have these distributed to others."

"Yes, Sir," that was the best order she'd heard since she'd gotten here.

It worked like a charm. Cassidy, he knew, had been ecstatic, and he got to perfect his new invention. Double win.

This was the first time he'd really felt pleased with himself that had anything to do with Comet's leader. Other than learning that she trusted him, of course. That was still a pretty big win in itself.

Goddamnit.

Why did he _care_ again? The reason would drift in and out, but he could never grasp it.

"I think it's 'cuz she's cute," shi- had he been talking out loud?

"S.T.F.U. Ben," the redhead hissed.

"N.O." Dexter facepalmed at the reply.

"I think she's cute," Nano Dexter was not helping.

"You think everyone's cute!" his counterpart scolded.

"I think Buttercup is scary, so no, not everyone." Ugh. Dexter got up and walked out. Their immaturity was driving him up a wall.

Of course, he didn't disagree. Sure, when she wasn't all serious and mindless-drone-like, Cassidy was pretty cute. But so was Marin and Lilac. Bubbles was cute, and so was Blossom (Buttercup _was_ pretty scary). A lot of the girls who chose him as his guide were cute.

But not intelligent. Not untrusting. Most were fickle, annoying, and had trouble taking commands that weren't put to them like they were three. Hell, the guys were like that, too.

Ugh. This was getting annoying.

A problem had risen in the Downtown area. One of the larger buildings (okay, skyscrapers) was under heavy attack by everything from Fusion Spawns to Mean Behemoths. A simple job, really.

Dexter assigned Comet to fly up to help repair a damaged section of the Anti-Fusion shield. This was vital. Inside the skyscraper was everything from weapons to dorms.

The task was proving harder than he originally intended it to be.

**[Fusion-infested skyscraper, 4:15PM]**

"Keep going!" a cloud of poisonous smoke had engulfed the exterior of the building, forcing special headgear onto the ground troops. In the air, Comet flew through the worst of it. Filters in their helmets kept the poison out. "Not much further!" Cassidy assured her team. They were so close to-

CRASH!

Something flew out of the blackness and smashed into one of Comet's members' helmet. The breathing filter was still in tact, but now, Lynn couldn't open her eyes. The same happened again to Marin. Then Marrok, Austin, Sarah, Anderson, Jason, Lilac, and Emil. Finally, in the back of the group, Cassidy was hit.

Her one good eye burned, and the other stung under its patch. This wasn't good. Her group began panicking, disorganized because they couldn't see. She opened her eye just slightly, all the fires of Hell crashing into it.

Her team wouldn't fall here.

With a burst of speed, she flew to the front of her group, eye barely able to make out the smoke in front of her.

"Stay behind me! Get in a line! I'll minimize the amount of smoke hitting you!" by taking the brunt of it herself. By flying in front, she would push away most of the toxic air away from their eyes, just enough so they could see. It'd be painful still, yes, but at least they could see.

She would fly blind.

Not far in front of her, Cassidy made out one of the last things she'd swear she'd ever see. It's humming wings were being ripped off, and bits of metal were flying straight for Comet.

A Sky Demon was being destroyed.

And the debris were coming straight at her.


	7. Pieces Come Together

A piece of the Sky Demon hit her square in the face, making her wings falter for a moment. At first, she managed to regain control, able to barely see their destination ahead. But as her lungs began burning and straining for air, Cassidy realized how dreadfully wrong she really was.

The filter inside the helmet had been ripped clean off her face, and the taste of blood and sickness poured into her mouth as she gasped for air. Now, she couldn't communicate with her team.

Cassidy heard a noise from behind her. Joy. Yelps of happiness that they'd made it. Despite the pain, their leader smiled. _'Good luck.'_

The lack of air and intake of poison proved to much for her body, and the Comet leader passed out. Without being able to control the flying suit, it faltered, and plummeted with her into the black smog.

"HELP US!" Marrok screamed into his headset. "Cassidy's down!"

"On my way!" Dexter yelled, lifting up one of the backpacks. He pressed the button and dawned a familiar orange-and-yellow hawk-like suit. At the time, he'd been inside the skyscraper waiting for Comet to arrive.

The redheaded boy ran until he reached a landing a small take off zone (for those wearing suits like his and Comet's) and jumped out. There was no one else in the area who could do anything right now, as he'd not yet distributed these backpacks, and the flying heroes were either busy or away.

The scanners in his helmet picked up where Cassidy was. Just as soon, he was able to see her form freefalling into the black smoke. Diving as fast as he could, Dexter reached out with the talons equipped to his shoes. He managed to grab her moments before they hit the ground.

No time to waste. He had to get her out of this smoke. In a matter of moments, he returned to his area of takeoff and set Cassidy down, removing their suits. He hissed when he realized she was completely out.

Leaning down, he tore off the front part of her red graduates uniform. The CEO of DexLabs pressed his ear to her chest.

Nothing.

She wasn't breathing.

"Damnit!" he almost screamed. Quickly, he removed his gloves, and pressed both hands to her chest. Oddly enough, the first thing that ran though his mind was _'She's going to kill me for this later.'_

He punched into her chest repeatedly, trying to stimulate her breathing. The Med. Bots were already on their way, but had to come from the other side of the building. For now, he was on his own. Great.

After pressing hard into her chest fifteen times, he leaned down over her. _'I'm going to laugh when she smacks me for this later. She'll smack me. She'll react somehow. She wont be…'_

Dexter pressed his mouth to hers, thankful he at least knew CPR. He repeated this a few times, almost squealing when she choked and coughed. At that moment, his Med. Bots arrived and took her to the Med. Bay.

She woke up. At least, she thought she did. The room was pitch black. At first, she couldn't hear or feel. There was a foul taste in her mouth that made her gag. The place she was in smelled familiar… almost like…

Medicine.

She was in a hospital?

Trying to remember what landed her here gave her a headache at first. Groaning, Cassidy tried to go over the mission she'd been assigned. When things started coming back to her, she tried to yell.

"Comet! Where are they? Unharmed? Answer me!" the sound of footsteps could be heard, and a mechanical voice answered her.

"Comet are recovering. No serious injuries. They did, however, need special eye drops for the damage done to their eyes," right. The smoke.

"Why is it so dark?" God, she sounded horse. Simply breathing hurt like a bitch right now. "Why are the lights off?" The lights in a hospital wouldn't be off…

And then she realized it. The room wasn't dark.

She just couldn't see.

"You attained damage to your lungs, throat, and eyes," the robotic voice told her. "For now, your eyes are covered, and should remain this way for some time. If you didn't notice, the breathing equipment on your face is keeping your lungs working for this time." Oh, lovely. She couldn't breath alone. Of all people, it was _her_ who couldn't breath…

Better than the alternative, anyways.

"How is she?" oh, yeah, she knew that Russian accent.

"Alive?" Cassidy tried to answer, but was hit with a coughing fit.

"In some time, Cassidy Comet will recover," his robot (as she assumed) answered.

"Good…"

"She is not aware," aware of what?

"Good, again. Get out, I want to talk with her."

"Yes, Dexter," aware of what?

"Cassidy?" she felt latex over her left hand and couldn't keep from smiling. The breathing equipment on her face was pissing her off right now. "How are you feeling?"

"Next stupid question?" she rasped. Dexter laughed, and Cassidy was thrilled she could at least make someone's day a little better.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd have known-"

"Don't give me a reason to kick your ass, Sir," he laughed again. Good, anything depressing right now would crush her.

"Actually, I kind of do have a reason," his tone was unsure, but not negative. "When I managed to get you into the building… you weren't breathing…" there was a pause. Wait, what was he getting at? "So I…" oh, good Lord, had he…?

"Dex," her voice wasn't as strong as she'd have liked it to be. "Spit it the hell out."

"If I said I saved your life, would that be alright?" another pause.

"CPR?"

"Uh-huh," Cassidy sighed at his lack-of-worded reply.

"Thank you," she wasn't sure he even heard her. There was a rather long pause. Cassidy couldn't believe he'd saved her live so… primitively, but wouldn't argue. She was alive. "Dex?"

"Hm?"

"I wont… get… lung c… c… cancer, will I?" she tried to laugh. Tried very, very hard to laugh.

But couldn't quite manage.

Just like that, things came together. Everything from the moment she signed up to now made perfect sense. It knocked Dexter's mind on its ass, and almost made him gasp. He managed to hold back the desperate breath, but only by not breathing at all.

So that was it. The whole reason she was here came into the light.

"_Will you tell me why you really came to fight this war?" a pause. Not good._

"…_I'm doing this for my family," she breathed. "You see, my dad… is sick. I want him to… heal. He wont if Fuse keep destroying our planet."_

Her dad was sick. She wanted to get rid of the toxic Fusion matter. She was here, risking her life, not for herself. Not to prove something, not to become a hero. She wasn't here for the fame or the glory, or to meet heroes from all over the world.

She was here for her dad.

For her dad, who was already dying before Planet Fusion came.

She was trying to keep _him_ alive.

So that was it. Dexter couldn't find the right words to use. Couldn't breath without gasping. This whole time, though he knew she'd willingly sacrifice herself for others… The fact that someone would really do something like that baffled him. Everything she did was for someone else.

"Cassidy…" he gripped her hand without thinking. "You wont… I'm… sorry," she didn't reply for a long time.

"Why are you sorry?" her voice shook.

"You said you were here for your family… your dad was sick…" he couldn't keep talking. He wasn't sure what to say. Cassidy sighed, though the action appeared painful.

"You really are a genius," she whispered. From under the bandages over her eyes, something fell. It dripped onto the pillow and vanished, its trail already disappearing. She… was crying?

"Cass," without thinking, he leaned down onto the bed, and hugged her as best he could without harming her or the equipment around her. The Comet leaders' breathing was rough, strained, attempting to hold back pain and sobs.

His own eyes burned. Sure, he realized he'd had something of respect for Cassidy before, but still… something else was bothering him now. Though there was really nothing he could put to words, he sighed.

"Dexter?" her voice was still shaking, but she'd regained some control.

"Yeah?" his answer was strained, and he looked up to see her face. She was smiling?

"When this war ends, will you do a little research for me?" now it was his turn to smile. They both knew that would have been one of the first things Dexter had looked into. His studies had been published, and his theories had helped dampen a few types of cancers.

"It'll be the first thing on my list," he coughed, "when we win this war."

"Dexter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really the greatest friend I've ever had."


	8. Healing The Mind

Weeks went by, and almost every day, Dexter would go speak to Cassidy about how the war was going. He would tell her about how Comet had completed their missions with little incident, and how Lilac had so far taken over, though the group wished for their real leader back.

He told her about the latest inventions to help combat Fuse. About which zones were infected and which were cleaned. Dexter told her everything he could, until she finally had to shut him up.

"Dex," she'd laughed, "I can't thank you enough for the information, but don't you know how to switch important facts from unimportant ones?"

"Nope," he always replied. "I don't think I do. Will you teach me sometime?"

"Nope, because I can't do it either," and the two would laugh and joke, tease each other and poke fun at everything they could.

Slowly but surely, Cassidy was getting better. DexLabs medical science was doing wonders on the girl. However, her eyes remained out of commission. Oh, she would get her eyesight back, Dexter knew that. But when was anyone's guess.

He learned more about her than he'd ever thought possible. About how the things she liked to do most were writing and drawing, how she practically grew up in Walmart, her favorite breeds of animals (though she still held true to not having a real favorite), right down to how much she hated swimming, even though she was a Pisces.

Eventually, Dexter began helping Cassidy walk around the Med. Bay area, talking with her and making sure she didn't run into anything. The trust she was placing in him was more than she'd place in even a member of Comet. But, despite this, she grew more and more sad as the days went by.

"Cass?" Dexter finally asked, sitting her down in an area meant for patients to socialize. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she sighed. "I'm no longer any use to this war. If my eyes don't heal soon…"

"They'll heal, Cass, and you'll dive back into the war with Comet," he grinned, though knew she couldn't see it. A noise came close to her right, someone walking by, and the Comet leader flinched and pressed against Dexter. She hadn't meant to, of course, but really didn't know her own surroundings. He put his arms around her to keep her from jumping back. "It's fine, just someone walking by."

"Ah," she pulled back a bit, and he let go. "Alright. Sorry."

"Don't be," Dexter chuckled.

"Dexter?"

"Now what?" he teased.

"If the circumstances were different," she paused, "we'd still just be friends, right?" Not that she could look at him in the first place, but she was turned away.

"What do you mean? I don't think we'd have met in the first place."

"And if we had? Become friends, and such, I mean…" Dexter watched her for a moment.

"I still don't understan-…" pause. The redhead sighed and moved closer to her, until he was able to whisper into her ear.

"No. I don't think we'd just be friends."


End file.
